


Forget

by CoButton



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can’t write, I'm Bad At Tagging, What is going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoButton/pseuds/CoButton
Summary: “Some things, some things you can never forget.”





	Forget

She’s going to the store with a friend. They both work at the same place. It’s a wonderful job. They never would’ve wished for anything better. But right now, they’re going to the store. Later they’ll be walking to their job. Later they’ll be thinking. But not right now. Right now they’re at the store.

One might say “what will we do later?” And then they’ll answer “well, work of course.” But how would they know the answer? Right now is, right now. Not later. How would one ever know what one is doing later. One might make plans. One might think about it. But not now, not later, and most certainly not ever again.

What was she thinking then? Nothing. “but no one can think about nothing.” No one can not think nothing without thinking nothing. Think nothing, what does one think? Nothing. See? One did it. It’s never truly nothing. But it’s one’s nothing to keep.

She’s at the check out. No one speaks. Silent. Until there isn’t. Scream. Why was there a scream? Who screamed? Nonetheless, there was a scream. At the back of the store. Where is that? Well, it’s wherever one imagines it. Or is it from the front? Oh what’s that matter? There was a scream.

Ten minutes have passed. People have come in. Who are these people? Unimportant. She’s with them. She and her friend. They’re working together to find out what happened. The one that screamed is there. They’re silent. Isn’t that floor cold? One would think so. Something’s wrong. What’s wrong? One would know. Or would they?

“What are they? What is their job?” Why does that matter? One can guess. One could get it right. But does it matter? Little information. Information that doesn’t matter. What does matter? Nothing. Don’t you remember?

Remember. Why can’t she remember. The plans are falling apart. She didn’t walk. It walked. Different. Why is everything so different? What happened. Why can’t she remember? Why can’t she remember what happened yesterday? Why can’t she remember what happened two days ago? Why can’t she remember? She can’t remember. “Why can’t she remember?” Oh, well it never happened, of course.

It’s all fake. One cannot truly remember the little things. That step one took five weeks ago. Or was it seconds? Time is passing by so quickly. What is wrong? Everything is wrong. This isn’t right. Where is she?

Asleep. Forever. But no, not forever. She has 5 hours left. She’s asleep. In a coma. She has been for the past 5 years. Her time in the hospital runs out today. Everyone is standing around her. Saying their goodbyes. But is it really ever goodbye?

  
  


30 minutes left now. Everyone is standing outside. Except her friend. Her friend is there. From the dream. From the wrong world. But this world is right. 

  
  
  


5 years ago everyone had hope. They all hoped she would wake up. They said it would be a month. A month. A single month. Lies. Now, the hope is gone. They all gave up. Or so one thought. 

  
  
  
  


The friend. The friend had hoped from the start. And they would hope until the end. Hope.

  
  
  
  
  


5 minutes left. Please. The friend was crying by her side. “I’m so sorry.” Why? The friend had nothing to do with her accident. The friend had no way of stopping it. So why? What is the purpose of being sorry for something one couldn’t have stopped? Still, the friend cried.

  
  
  
  
  


“Please. Please. I’m so sorry. Please. Please don’t leave me. Please. I- I can’t lose you too. You had such a great life. We- we could’ve done so much more together. Please…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been 2 years since she passed. The friend still remembers. The friend will always remember.

  
  


Because some things, some things you can never forget.


End file.
